


Harry Potter and the Horcruxes of Riddle

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry said he was not going to go back to Hogwarts. Will he, and if not will Ron and Hermione go with him? Will Harry find all of Tom Riddle’s Horcruxes, what will they be? Will Harry get back with Ginny? Who will win the final battle or more importantly, who will die? Read to find out.





	1. Goodbye Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

  
** Harry Potter and the Horcruxes of Riddle **

C1: _Goodbye Dursleys_  


Harry Potter was setting in his bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive for what he hoped was the last time. It was the night of July 30 and tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday, in which he would be an adult in the wizarding world.

Harry was packing his school trunk with all his belongings even though he was not returning to Hogwarts. Instead, Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were going to skip their last year at Hogwarts to go look for the remaining Horcruxes that Voldermort or really Tom Riddle made. 

Horcruxes are easiest described as parts of one soul put into an object. Harry came across one of Riddle’s Horcruxes in his second year at Hogwarts. This Horcruxes was in the form of a diary. Ginny Weasley used this diary, and it tricked her into opening the Chamber of Secrets. 

Hogwarts was close to closing down that year and even closer this year after Death Eaters, Voldermort’s supports, got into Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy let the Death Eaters in by the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. 

That night many things happened that Harry wished would have never happened. The first was what really started the bad events. This was were Dumbledore and himself went to the cave to get one of Riddle’s Horcruxes. While at the cave, Dumbledore had to drink some kind of potion that made him weak and barely able to stay awake. He drank this to get the Horcruxes at the bottom of the basin. This, or so they thought, was the locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. 

After Dumbledore fought off hundreds of Inferis, dead bodies that have been re-animated, they left the cave and returned to Hogsmeade. They returned; only discover that the Dark Mark was over Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore and Harry arrived back to Hogwarts via broomstick, and landed in the Astronomy Tower. Harry watched as Severus Snape, who Dumbledore trusted and believed to be a friend, murdered Dumbledore. 

Harry then chased after Snape to try to get revenge for this terrible crime only to fall short and discover that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince. Snape then fled after Witherwings, a.k.a. Buckbeak, tried to attack him. 

Harry then went to try to help Hagrid whose house was on fire. After they put the fire out, they were on their way to the castle as Harry was telling Hagrid what had happened to Dumbledore, only for Hagrid not to believe him. As they got closer to the front doors, Hagrid noticed that there were people crowding around the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. As they got closer, Hagrid found out that Harry was telling the truth, and that Dumbledore was indeed dead. 

As Harry bent over Dumbledore’s dead body and found the locket they had stolen earlier that vary day only to discover that it was not the real locket, but a fake put there by someone with the initials R.A.B. Not only did Harry not know who this R.A.B. was, he now did not know where the real locket was. The letter that was in the locket gave no clue to were it was nor the name of the person who stole it, just R.A.B. Harry wondered if the person was dead, or still alive and still had the locket.. 

Harry went with Ginny to the Hospital Wing and saw to his horror that Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf with a thirst for children, attacked Bill, Ginny’s brother. Greyback left Bill’s face in bad shape, with slashes and rips. Luckily, for Bill, Greyback was not in his wolf form at the time, so as far anyone could tell Bill would not turn into a werewolf, but would only have some wolfish characteristics about him. 

Many parents took their kids from Hogwarts the next day and some that very night. Some, like Harry, stayed for Dumbledore’s funeral. An hour after the funeral Harry along with the remaining students got on the Hogwarts Express and went home.

As Harry set and thought about the past years events, his stomach growled loudly. He looked at his clock and was shocked to see that he had been sitting; staring out the window at the very spot Dumbledore had arrived the previous year to take him away from the dreadful place for the past four hours. It was now six p.m. and time for supper. He walked slowly down the stairs turned and went into the kitchen. As he was sitting down his uncle spoke.

“Potter”, Harry looked up. “Marge is coming tomorrow around noon so no funny business.” 

“Really, that’s nice but don’t worry I won’t be here to do any ‘funny business.’”

Vernon looked puzzled “what do you mean you wont be here?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was speaking in a different language.” said Harry. Then went on in a hurry because his uncle looked as if he were about to lunge at him, “well as of tomorrow I am an adult in the wizarding world.” His uncle turned even redder and his Aunt Petunia looked around as tough the neighbors were hiding in the shadows. Harry continued. “As an adult I can choose what I want to do, and I have decided not to return to Hogwarts, but to return to my parent’s old house.”

All three Dursleys had a look of shock on their face “b- b- bu- but I thought the house was destroyed when Th- they were killed,” said his aunt in shock.

“I wondered the same thing when Professor Dumbledore was telling me about it. He told me that when my parents moved in he, as in Dumbledore, put many charms on it to make it as safe as possible. One charm was, that in the event of the house being destroyed, it would rebuild it’s self over time. The house will only be complete when I become an adult in which I can move in.”

His uncle still looked shocked but said “w- why are you leaving the school? What have you done this time? Have they expelled you?”

“Well I have done nothing, and no I haven’t been expelled. I am leaving the school for something more important. I am leaving school to finish what many believed was finished the night my parents died. I am leaving school to hunt down and destroy Tom Riddle, or as you know him Voldermort.”

“What? Why?” His aunt said. “Why can’t Dumbledore do it?”

“Well Dumbledore can’t do it because one he is dead and two even if he wasn’t he still couldn’t because I am the only one that can kill him.”

“D- Dumbledore is dead? How?” 

“He was murdered, that’s why I came home so early. Well anyway, I will be leaving early tomorrow; I will leave here and go to my friend Ron’s house to speak with his parents about him going with me. I will then go to my other friend Hermione’s house and do the same. If they are able to come, we will go to my house, and stay there a while. For how long I am not sure then we will embark on a journey to rid the world of Voldermort.”

“How are you traveling?” His uncle asked.

“We are going to Apparate. Appear and disappear.” He added at the confused faces. 

After Harry ate, he took a shower and went to bed. The next morning he woke up, finished packing, and put everything on his bed. He then went down stairs and found the Dursleys in the living room. 

“Well I guess this is goodbye,” he said. 

They all looked around, and as he looked at all of them first his uncle, who appeared as if he didn’t care, then his cousin, who looked even happier, then his aunt, who had a tear rolling down her cheek, he thought about what he was going to do and turned to leave. He then stopped and turned back around and asked Dudley the question he had been asking himself for two years now.

“Dudley, when the Dementor was by you what did you hear?”

Dudley looked around with a scared expression on his face. “Why,” he asked.

“I just want to know, because when one is around me I hear my mum screaming, for Voldermort to kill her instead of me. I was wondering what you heard because I’ve never known you to see anything bad.” Harry’s aunt was crying freely now, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“I- I saw myself beating up a kid, Ma- Mark Evens, when I hit him I- I broke his nose, and he passed out. When he hit the ground, he busted his head and nearly bled to death. However, someone heard us fighting and called the ambulance. They never knew who did it though.”

Harry for his part was surprised to hear it was something like this. He figured it would be him not getting his way, or one of his encounters with a wizard. His aunt and uncle on the other hand wore shocked and frightened looks on their faces. How could their boy be so mean? Harry turned went to his room and Disapparated.


	2. The Wedding

  
** Harry Potter and the Horcruxes of Riddle **

C2: _The Wedding_  


Harry arrived in the garden at the Burrow a second later with all of his stuff. He looked around; nothing had really changed since he was here a year ago. He walked slowly up to the house dragging his trunk behind him, with Hedwig’s cage in his other arm. She hooted loudly as the back door banged open, and out rushed the Weasley family plus Hermione.

“Happy birthday, Harry dear,” said Mrs. Weasley. She looked him up and down, “well you look better this year. You’re not all skin and bones.” Harry smiled at her and turned to the others.

“Well how has it been going,” he as asked.

“Ok, I guess,” Ron, said. Harry noticed he and Hermione was holding hands and smiled. “Bills still hurting a little, but the wedding is going on as planned.”

“When will it be,” Harry had forgotten about it after what happened at the end of the term.

“In five days,” answered Ginny. Harry turned to her, gave her a smile, and hugged her. He and Ginny had dated a little during the last year, but Harry broke up with her because he was scared she would get hurt.

“Come inside Harry,” said Mrs. Weasley. He did so and as he walked through the front door, he nearly tripped over Crookshanks, Hermione’s cat. 

Harry and Ron brought his stuff to Fred and George’s old room where he would be staying for the night. He turned to Ron and asked, “Have you asked your mum if you could go with me?”

Ron looked at him “no, not really.”

“What do you mean, ‘not really.’?”

“Just what I said I just told her that you weren’t going back to Hogwarts, and she asked why and I told her.”

“What did she say?”

“She said that you should go back, but you’re an adult now and have a right to choose how you live your life.”

“I bet she did. What did she really say?”

Ron went red, “you know her to good don‘t you?” Harry nodded, and Ron continued, “She said that you should return to Hogwarts because that’s what your mum, dad, Sirius and Dumbledore would have wanted. Not to mention herself, because she looks at you as if you were one of her sons.”

“That sounds more like her,” Harry said. “When do you plan on telling her?”

“After the wedding if that’s ok with you.”

“That is fine guess it’s best not spoil her mood.”

“Right you are Harry.”

Harry and Ron walked back down the stairs, as they reached the kitchen Harry noticed Bill and Fleur was sitting at the table and said “Hi Bill, hi Fleur.” They both said hi and Bill spoke to Harry.

“Harry how would you like to be the best man at my wedding?” As he was talking, Harry was starting to sit down and missed his chair when Bill said this. Bill and Fleur laughed as the other Weasleys stared at them.

“Y- You want me to be the b- best man at your wedding?”

“Yes,” Bill replied with a grin on his face.

“Why not one of your brothers,” Harry asked.

“If I had to choose one of my brothers the rest would wonder why I choose that one and not them. This way is so they all know I don’t have one brother I love the most, but that I love them all the same.”

Ron, Hermione, and the others all looked like they were about to start crying. Harry who was still in shock finally said, “Sure why not.”

“That’s settled then,” said Bill. He turned and looked at Fleur, who in turn looked at Hermione, whose eyes widened.

“Would you like to be my maid of honor Hermione,” she asked.

“Sure,” Hermione said.

“Well then,” Bill turned to Ron and the rest of his brothers. “I guess my brothers can be my groom’s men?”

“Ok,” they all said.

“Thanks it really means a lot to me,” Bill told them with a smile.

“Ginny will you be one of my bride’s maids; my sister is going to be my other one.”

“Sure,” said Ginny, who look as she was about to burst into tears.

Harry decided that he would stay with the Weasleys until after the wedding. As the week went on, he noticed that everyone got more excited, yet nervous about the wedding. The wedding, which was going to take place in the garden, was going to be small. Well as small, as can be with a family the size of the Weasley’s. So far, the only people Harry knew that was coming was the Weasley family, the Prewetts, which were Mrs. Weasley’s family, Fleur’s family, and the staff of Hogwarts. Some of Bill and Fleur’s friends were also coming, but not many, as they had to work.

Harry did not really know if Percy was coming or not he did not ask. Harry also found out most of the Order was coming. Harry and the Weasley boys who would be standing with Bill got their dress robes the day before the wedding. Harry’s robes looked the most like Bill’s, whose robes were black and as light hit them from angles, it seemed to change colors. The robes also looked as if there was glitter on it, to make it shiny. Harry’s robes had just a hint of the glitter to make it look nice. The others were wearing plain, but nice looking black dress robes.

Harry did not know what Fleur and her side was wearing, as they took to acting as if they did not hear you if you spoke about it. Harry for his part hoped the wedding did not take long, because he wanted to set off on his journey. 

On the day of the wedding Harry was woke early by the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. He got out of bed, dressed in his plain muggle cloths, and went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and was not surprised to see Mrs. Weasley hard at work. She was cooking all the food for the reception after the wedding. “Good morning Mrs. Weasley,” he said.

She looked around, “Oh good morning Harry, did you sleep well?”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry replied. 

“What would you like for breakfast, Harry dear,” she asked.

“Toast is fine, thanks.”

“You sure,” he nodded. “Ok, here you go, Harry.” She laid the toast on the table and turned back to the stove to finish cooking. 

Ron and the rest of the household came down about thirty minutes later and ate. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur left the night before. After they ate they helped Mrs. Weasley clean the kitchen, then went and set everything up outside for the wedding. First, the red carpet was put down, then the chairs, and then the podium where the preacher would stand. On and on they went until they finally added the flowers, which was the final touch until the guest arrived. It was around one when they finished, and the wedding would not start until three. So the boys went inside cleaned themselves up and played chess for a while. At 2:15, they went to their rooms, where they dressed, and went down to the garden.

Harry turned to Ron, “Ron is Percy coming?”

“No.”

“Why not,” Harry asked.

“He has to work, or so he says.”

“Oh, well that’s not really a surprise then.” Harry said as he took his place beside Bill. Ron just shook his head as he stood behind George, who stood behind Fred, who stood behind Charlie.

After about five minutes of just standing there, looking as though he was having the time of his life Harry heard the music that announced the arrival of Fleur. He looked up, as he did so he noticed that Hermione and the bride maid’s were already in position. 

Hermione was well there was no other word for it just simply beautiful. She wore her hair the same way she did for the Yule Ball in their forth year. It was sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Her dress was white; no pink a light shade of pink. Her dress, like Harry’s robes had glitter, but in a much greater quantity. 

Ginny, stood behind Hermione and looked like an angel. Her dress was similar to Hermione’s, but it was white, like Hermione’s though it had glitter, just a slight amount less. Ginny’s hair was not tied up like Hermione’s, but down and curlier then usual. It looked as if she had glitter in her hair too, because as the wind blew he noticed little spots in her hair that shined.

Gabrielle, Fleur’s sister, was wearing a plain white dress, her silvery hair, hung loosely down her back. She looked like a much younger version of her sister. She was standing behind Ginny, and looked as if she could not wait for this to be over. 

When Harry looked at Fleur, his mouth fell open. Fleur’s dress was white, then pink, then blue. It was the most beautiful dress Harry had ever seen. Her hair was hanging like her sister, but it was longer and shiner. 

As Fleur reached the alter Bill took her hand and linked his arm in hers. They looked in each other’s eyes, smiled, and looked to the preacher, Paul Fisher. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said. “We are gathering here today to join these two lovely souls in front of me, William Otto Weasley and Fleur Violet Delacour. 

Fisher talked for about ten minutes when Harry heard his queue to hand Bill the ring for Fleur. He did so, listened during the rest of the ceremony, and watched as Hermione gave the ring to Fleur for Bill. The preacher then announced that Bill could kiss the bride. 

After the noise went down, Paul announced that the reception would be in the back yard by the Quidditch Pitch. There was so much food there that it could rival the food at the start of term feast at Hogwarts. There was chicken, fish, roast, and all kinds of other meat. For dessert there was puddings, cakes, ice cream (charmed not to melt), and stuff Harry had never seen in his life.

Bill and Fleur cut the gigantic wedding cake, which was about the same size as Hagrid, and ate the first peace together. They opened the champagne and Mr. Weasley made a toast for Bill and Fleur to have a happy, long, and healthy marriage. 

Everyone left the Burrow around ten that night. Bill and Fleur, left not long before them to go on their honeymoon. They were going to the States to see the Niagara Falls, and then they were going on a trip around the world on a boat. 

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys cleaned up the yard, which took about thirty minutes, and went inside to have a cup of tea. They talked about the day’s events, played a little more chess, and finally went up to bed. 

As Harry lay in bed, he decided that tomorrow he would go take his Apparation test, then come back to the Burrow and speak with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley about Ron going with him. Harry would prefer Ron and Hermione to go back to Hogwarts, but knew they never would. They are good friends, he thought as he rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
